


Ruin Explorers

by Yuki-hime (yukihimedono)



Category: Ruin Explorers
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukihimedono/pseuds/Yuki-hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Rugudorull defeated, Ihrie and Fam set out in search to break Ihrie's curse, leaving Lyle with Rasha and Miguel to pick up the pieces of the fallen kingdom. The duo meet a new friend and stumble onto something that will change Ihrie's life, bringing secrets and feelings forward that shake the group. Set after the OVA series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This series has not been beta-read.

_Ruin Explorers  
Prologue: The Aftermath_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Two women, on horses, rode the rolling hills toward the nearest port. One eager to continue the quest and one saddened at their departure from a new friend.

The dark-tanned female possessed short blonde hair and golden eyes, which darted impatiently toward her companion. Her pointed ears and bushy tail were the only signs of her uniqueness, and most described her as being squirrel-like.

Her friend, however, was getting very tired of the constant glances in her direction. Her long black hair flowed in the wind as she heeled the horse to fasten their pace. In the light, hints of blue could be seen as it flickered off the red chest-plate she wore. Her blue eyes darted back as she spoke, “Hurry up, will ya!?”

With a sigh, the woman urged her horse forward. If one looked for more than a fleeting moment, the eye could see that both were magic users. As she caught up, Fam voiced her question. “Ihrie, do you think Lyle will be okay?”

The woman gazed at the sunset and the colors that it produced. Varieties of pinks, yellows, purples, and blues; it brought back foggy memories that remained out of her reach. “I’m sure he will be, Fam. Lyle can make it own his own, he did it before we came along, right? Besides, he has his people to help him.”

Fam didn't reply and they fell into silence again, riding for as long as the setting sun would permit. The two women sat up camp before dusk near a small brook outside of the port city Elleon. Ihrie went to catch a couple of fish while Fam gathered some edible berries.

The younger woman was preparing the fire when her partner came into the inner camp. Ihrie laid three fish down on the make-shift stump, using leaves Fam had set as a buffer between the fish and lumber. Before long, she had them roasting over the small flame. Fam used half the berries as a sauce while the others were left whole for a snack later in the night.

They ate in comfortable silence before retiring to their rolled-out blankets. Ihrie tucked her hands under her head as she stared into the night sky. The stars twinkled back at her. She sighed and rolled onto her side, looking at Fam as she lay sprawled across her pallet before falling asleep.

Ihrie woke to the noises Fam was making. Although she was trying to be quiet, the woman sat up and stretched, glancing over to see that her companion had acquired a few eggs. She briefly wondered where Fam had found them before the woman caught her movement.

“Ihrie, look what I found,” she spoke cheerfully as she angled the small skillet for the woman to see.

She only smiled as she stood. “They look great. I'm going to go wash up,” she said before turning and heading toward the small stream. The nightmare is always the same – her master casting a curse on her, preventing Ihrie from ever using magic to her full potential. She sighed as she glanced over the horizon. The gentle downward slope of the land felt familiar but the sorceress shrugged it off as she stood. They needed to find passage off this island.

By lunch, Ihrie had booked them both a one-way trip back to the mainland. And, although they had a good breakfast, they treated themselves to a decent tavern for food and drink. Fam settled herself across from her partner on the wooden bench, grabbing the menu in anticipation.

“Just don't go overboard, Fam,” Ihrie reminder her. “One good meal won't hurt us if you can restrain yourself.” She glared at the woman before glancing at her own menu. She sure as hell didn't want any seafood, seeing as how that was her future for the next week. She lost focus on the words and her mind wandered to last night's dream. Fam's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“Come on little doggie,” Fam said, trying to coax the small dog closer. “If you talk, I can hear you. I'm Wiccan," she said, rambling again.

The woman only received a 'woof' in return. Ihrie smiled.

“Fam,” she began, the woman stiffened, hearing the warning in her tone, “are you done torturing that dog?”

“But Ihrie, I'm not torturing the doggie,” she simply stated before turning her attention back to the animal.

The waitress approached them and the women order their food. Fam sat and played with the masterless canine while Ihrie was inside her head trying to figure out why she was having the dreams again. Within a half hour, the food was in front of the duo. Fam was drooling and Ihrie managed to hide her expression when the girl dug in.

Ihrie ordered another pint of ale when a tall man stopped by their table. Fam, who was holding the last of her chicken leg above the animal, was even caught off guard. So much so that the dog was rewarded the benefits.

“Excuse me,” he spoke, only loud enough for them to hear, “are you Ihrie, the ruin explorer?”

Ihrie slightly turned her face toward him, glancing the man over. “Who wants to know?” she asked. He was as well-built as he was tall. Jet black hair, cropped short, and deep blue eyes adorned him. He gave the impression of a refined soldier, especially by the looks of his well-kept, very ornate, black and gold armor. Ihrie assumed he was well-educated and mannered from his polite intrusion. One thing was for sure, he wasn't a commoner like she or Fam were.

Fam sat still, only moving when the dog came back for seconds. “The dog wants to come along, Ihrie,” she said laughing when the animal began licking her face. Ihrie growled.

The man laughed, looking relieved. “So you are Ihrie. I'm glad I was able to find you. I wish to travel with you,” he said smiling.

“I'm sorry, but I just met you and-” she began.

“I don't take no's,” he cut her off. “I won't be in your way, I just want to travel with you.”

“Why would someone like you want to travel with people like us?” she asked, eying him suspiciously.

“I have my own reasons but it is a requirement to complete my training,” he replied smoothly. “And I can bring some muscle to your group.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In another part of the world, a tall, brunette man was posing in the middle of a gang of bandits on the outskirts of Reon. His cold aqua eyes sparkled with excitement as he drew his lengthy sword. He motioned for one of them to approach him.

“Come at me with all you've got. You can not defeat me, I am Miguel. I have bested more than a hundred cavalrymen,” he exclaimed. The men glanced to the others beside them before charging. However, the man finished them with a few swings.

“Are you finished?” his female companion shouted at him. She was a beauty with her blonde hair and blue eyes, especially when it was coupled with her petite frame. “I want to hurry back,” she said with a flick of her hair.

“You never let me have my fun, Rasha,” he complained as he climbed his horse. “Lyle sent me out to take care of the bandits.”

“Don't refer to him so informally!” she scolded as she pushed her horse forward.

Miguel sighed and just followed her. It was useless to argue with her. The minute she got it into her head to stay and 'help', Miguel knew they would be staying for a period. But, truthfully, he found that it hadn't bothered him that much.

The ride to the outskirts of the town that surrounded the castle was short and Miguel spotted Lyle on the overlooking hill.

The young king stood on a small grassy knoll that overlooked Reon and it's current reconstruction. The castle was being repaired and would be done in a few short weeks. The people were rejoicing at his return, and they would hold the coronation ceremony once the major work was completed.

Lyle sighed, his chestnut brown hair waving in the gentle breeze. After all he had worked so hard for, he couldn't muster up the slightest bit of joy, or even contentment, at how well things turned out for him. The problem was that he couldn't get that woman out of his mind. He turned, letting his blue eyes scan the area for any sign of a disturbance but only met with peace.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The towns around Reon had suffered devastating blows from Rugudorull's madness. But they were surely, if slowly, coming back. The crops returned as the hardships lessened when the prince had landed a victory of defeat over the mad man. With the restoration orders for half the kingdom, jobs were readily available, especially in places like this. Seraon was full of potential.

And in this small neighboring village, a few miles south of Reon, sat a middle-aged man sat with a dog in the town's cheapest tavern. He was dressed respectively, fine clothing with little wear-and-tear. But the other patrons kept their distance because of his constant soft babbling.

Galuff only continued to mumble about the recent loss in his last travels. When a female slipped into the stool beside him. He glanced up, suddenly wary when he could not see her features under the cloak. “Are you looking to buy or sell, miss?” he asked softly.

There was a long pause before she spoke. “I am in need of some information, merchant.”

“Information?” he replied dumbfounded. “Then what can I do for you?” It was getting more suspicious by the second.

“I understand that you can find out a great deal more about this woman,” she replied, setting a folded piece of paper down in front of him.

Galuff glanced around before plucking it up and flipping it open to read a familiar name. He quickly re-folded it and slipped it into his pocket. “What's your interest?” he asked, taking a long drink of the watered down ale.

“I am willing to pay you a great deal of money.” His eyes darted to hers. “And your travel expenses.”

“What kind of information are you looking for?”

“Everything. Come to this address at three,” she ordered as she dropped another paper beside him before moving out the door.

He watched her disappear before finishing the cup off. He shook his head and called for another. It looked like he wasn't going to get to relax. He sighed heavily. He only wanted to be away from the chaos that revolved around them and their ridiculous hunt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. The Beginning of an Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta-read.

 

 _Ruin Explorers  
Chapter One: The Beginning of an Adventure_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ihrie glanced at their newest 'companion' again. The man wall over two feet taller than her with jet black hair and the bluest sea eyes she had ever seen. Sure he was handsome, and a charmer, but there was still something about him that just didn't sit well with her. His armor was pitch black with gold imbedded in the metal and it held intricate patterns of which she had not seen before, yet she felt like they were familiar. It bothered her.

 _'Why does he insist on traveling with me and Fam?'_ she thought for the thousandth time since he had joined them over a month ago. It was clear that she was annoyed.

The trio walked out of the tavern into a busy city street, heading to the station where their horses waited. Lunch time was over and the populous had to finish their daily duties before nightfall. The weather was nice with light breezes that cooled the skin giving relief to those unlucky enough to be outside all day.

“Stop that thief!”

The woman's frantic cry caught Ihrie's attention as she was abruptly knocked to the ground. “Damn it,” she cursed at the man before green eyes locked with Ihrie's blue. Realization hit the woman as one word escaped her lips, “Tomo.”

“Ihrie?” Fam yelled out to her. Although worried that her companion was injured and in a 'difficult' position, the spirit sorcerer was more worried about the thief's immediate future.

The woman was jarred by her friend. “Get the hell off me,” she shouted as she kicked him off of her. The memories that had surfaced faded quickly and could only be replaced with a mild confusion. The man stumbled back when she assaulted him, catching himself before turning to disappear into the crowd.

“Are you alright, Ihrie?” Shigeo asked as he helped her to her feet. The man was very chivalrous.

She quickly jerked her arm away, not enjoying the tingling feeling and butterflies. “Yes,” she hissed at him before stalking off toward their destination. “Let's just get the horses and get back to the ship.” Her voice carried to the duo, not bothering a glance behind her to see if they were following.

Shigeo had to stifle a laugh as he followed Fam. _'Ihrie is quite temperamental,'_ he thought to himself as he nodded to the 'thief' who had dashed into an alleyway. He was looking forward to the time he would be spending with them.

It had been a week. And Ihrie didn't hate ships, she just didn't like them, especially on long voyages. There was nothing to do, at least nothing a ruin explorer could do. She sat on the deck, bathing in the sun and relaxing. She had shed her armor the first day. It wouldn't do her any good off land.

Her mind wondered to her companions. Fam was wondering around with Shigeo. She seemed to like him but she still felt uneasy. However, Fam would like anyone that would be her friend. So there could still be something about him. He had this strange 'habit' of always being there when she turned around. Always.

“Ihrie?” a male voice spoke.

She opened her eyes to see Shigeo. How did she know? “Yes?” she said sarcastically. _'See,'_ she told herself.

“I talked to the captain and he said that we should be on the main isle in a few hours,” he replied, ignoring her sarcasm.

“Good, I can go back to work,” she sighed. Their adventure was one that she and Fam would never forget. Never. But things were over for their little group and she could do nothing about it. Ihrie didn't even know why she was thinking about it.

“Ihrie, can I ask you a question?” Shigeo's voice drifted through her thoughts.

“Was that your question?” she replied with a slight bite in her voice. _'Didn't he know when to leave a girl alone?'_ she thought, glancing his way to see him lean against the rail beside her.

He laughed lightly. “No. Why were you looking for the Ultimate Power?”

She looked at him and blinked in confusion. “What are you talking about?” she asked, trying to sound like she didn't know what he was talking about.

“Don't play dumb with me, Ihrie,” he replied, waiting on her to answer.

She sighed. “It's none of your business,” she said, sounding indifferent. “Stay out of it.”

“There are rumors about a curse. Are they true?” he probed.

“Rumors?! What the hell are you talking about?” she seethed, giving him a hard look. Hopefully, she sounded like she didn't know anything about the Ultimate Power, and what he was talking about.

“Nothing,” he replied watching her as she stood.

“No, that was something. I want to know what you're talking about. What rumors?” she questioned him.

He looked nervous before he replied. “That whenever you use magic, you turn into a mouse.” She looked stunned and Shigeo felt he had gotten the truth out of her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Fam finished the soup that was cooking on the stove. Since the voyage back, she had been the one to cook, and it was a role she had missed. But the time she shared with Rasha was something she would always cherish. She blinked the tears back as her eyes slowly focused from her memories.

It had been more than a certain death trap but they had all made it out alive.

Fam shook her head and glanced around for her 'tester'. _'Where did Shigeo disappear to?'_ she thought as she pulled the big pot off the burner. The woman picked up a cloth to use as a towel and whipped her hands, discarding it and her apron as she ascended the stairs in search of her companions.

The woman found them on the deck and stilled. She had always known that Ihrie didn't have many friends, or at least, there was no one she spoke of. And Fam assumed that she preferred to keep people at a distance because of her curse. But she had never seen Ihrie look and be so active with another person before. Even thought she looked like she wanted to kill Shigeo.

Fam had always had someone to talk to. There were always spirits or animals around her and she never felt lonely. Being a Wiccan, she had a special ability but there was a place deep in her heart that hurt for Ihrie and what she had to endure. The woman always seemed so alone, even when she was beside her.

She took a deep breath before calling out to them. “Hey, Ihrie, Shigeo!” she waved, getting their attention. “The food's ready!”

“Great,” Ihrie replied and started walking away from the man beside her.

“Hey, hold on, I have another question,” he spoke, stopping her with a light touch on her arm. “What happened to the magical items? Why didn't this Ultimate Power work?”

“That's two questions,” she cut back. Ihrie wasn't liking where this conversation was going. “And you're assuming that I have a curse and know what the Ultimate Power is.”

“I'm not stupid,” he told her, holding her eyes. “Answer the first question.”

“The Sword of Sargus was given to Lyle, the new King of Reon. I don't know what happened with the Mirror of Truth or the statue. Why are you so interested? Why do you want to know?” she asked, squinting her eyes at him.

“Just curiosity,” he said and smiled at her. “Come on, we had better go eat before the others get to it.”

The man walked past her and she stared at his back as he retreated. “You're right,” she said and followed him.

They ate with Fam and Shigeo chatting lightly while Ihrie kept to short comments when questions were directed at her. Within a few hours, the ship was docking and she was free, happy to be on land where she wouldn't be trapt in close quarters with Shigeo. The trio, along with half the crew, spilled out onto the dock.

The port was busying with the coming and going of the different vessels and people in the bay. The shouts and calls of the men loading and unloading the ships with supplies for the next voyage, or cargo that was being shipped across the sea. The color and languages were varied and it was something that gave Ihrie comfort. This had been her world for the last six years.

The trio left the hectic docks to walk down the main market street of Minar, one of the major port cities on the main continent. Ihrie searched out the nearest stable and blacksmith. They had two choices of transportation, walk or ride. She ordered her companions to stay outside until she returned then entered the building.

Ihrie called out and was greeted by a burly man. She inquired about three good horses when she saw his eyes dart behind her. She turned to see Shigeo just inside before finishing the deal. The two exchanged money and she moved toward the door. “Afraid I can't even buy horses?” she asked as she walked past him.

He turned and followed her. “How much do I owe you for the horse?” he asked.

“You can buy food and lodging when we get to the next town,” she replied as she rounded the fence and met the blacksmith.

The group visited a few other shops. One for some supplies for Fam, which she insisted on doing alone while Ihrie and Shigeo went to buy food, and another which Shigeo wished to visit. Ihrie wanted to wait outside the fabric store, uncomfortable about why he _needed_ the cloth. Within the hour, the trio was riding out of Minar and into the surrounding and dense forest.

As they trotted into the thicket, Fam began her inquisition. “Where are we going, Ihrie?” she asked as she pushed her horse beside the woman's, which left Shigeo behind them.

“I heard of a set of ruins from an old castle a couple of days ride from here. There's suppose to be a great treasure buried.”

“Maybe there will be spirits,” Fam spoke as her eyes became hazy and dreamy.

Ihrie sighed. _'When were there not spirits?'_ she thought before Shigeo spoke.

“What's the catch?” he asked, gaining her attention.

“What do you mean?” she quipped, annoyed.

“Why hasn't anyone else tried to get it?”

“I'm sure they have. There's always a story,” she replied. “I think there's a curse. No one's ever returned so if there's anything there, there's a good chance it's still hidden.” She turned her words to her friend. “And we're suppose to ruin explorers, Fam, not spirit guides.”

“Why not let her have her fun?” he asked, intervening again.

“You don't know what Fam's _fun_ has gotten us into,” she spoke from experience. The last time was a crusade to save a prince and his kingdom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lyle glanced around the finished thrown room. Big was the word that came to mind. “It's very impressive, Maik. Send my regards to the workmen and make sure they are invited to the celebration,” he ordered, patting the master of his guard on the shoulder. “I'll return prosperity to our kingdom.”

“This is a good start, Your Highness,” he replied, handing a few papers off the one of the carriers.

The neighboring kingdoms, or what little was left of them, had pooled under Lyle to help rebuild the great Reon Kingdom it was once known for. Within the first few weeks, the leaders had organized and met with him in order to gain protection. The bloodlines were too weak in comparison to Lyle's and they had decided to live under Reon's rule. It was a smart decision and guaranteed their longevity. With them came food, supplies and men that labored and enlisted in the army.

Lyle finished the tour and began delegating parts of the estate and grounds to people. By the time he was done, Maik walked to the large crowd just outside the gates and began barking out orders. After a few minutes, people began spilling into the large inner courtyard to set up. Lyle had vowed to set his father's great kingdom back on its rightful thrown as the most one in all of the land. As he looked around, he felt that he had taken the first step in accomplishing that.

A week had passed since the market opened. The day's sun was setting by the time Lyle managed to finally sit down, exhausted from the day's activities. It was harder than he imagined, being king and proxy to the people. Defeating Rugudorull was the easy part. His thoughts drifted over the people he'd met, and how they had forever changed him and his life. Meria flashed into his mind and he was reminded of how much he loved her.

The wind drifted over him, rustling his hair. Ihrie popped into his thoughts. A smile crossed his features but disappeared just as quickly. How would he succeed in running a struggling kingdom by himself?

“Your Highness,” a voice broke the silence. He turned to see Maik with papers in his hand. “I've just received word from the southern region. They're being attacked by a group of bandits who have a magic user. They're asking for help and supplies.”

“Send Rais with a dozen men and Miguel and Rasha. Tell him I want a full report as soon as possible. I don't want a group of bandits to pillage half the country,” he spoke as the man nodded. _'What else could possibly go wrong?'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A week later, somewhere in the outskirts of a village three hundred miles south of Reon, Miguel was having a rather hard time with his blonde counterpart. “I can't believe you, Rasha. How irresponsible are you going to get?”

“Why are you so upset? I'm not hurt,” she retorted as she continued checking the bandit's pockets.

“What would have happened if you had gotten hurt, or overwhelmed?”

“Don't make a scene, Miguel. The sooner we get done, the quicker we can get back to Reon,” she said as she stood and dusted her hands off.

“Is that all you can think about?” he asked as Rais and a few of the soldiers came up behind him.

“Finished already?” he asked, surprised at how quick the two worked.

“They weren't that hard,” Rasha answered, ignoring Miguel as she mounted her horse.

“Good to hear,” he said, looking at Miguel before continuing, “well, we need to meet the others in the village. Let's hurry before the sun sets.”

Miguel followed Rasha's led as they fell in line with the soldiers. He noticed it too. They seemed too easy to be a real threat and that worried him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	3. Trouble in Reon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta-read.

  
_Ruin Explorers  
Chapter Two: Trouble in Reon_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lyle woke in a cold sweat again. It was the same dream that he had been having since he sent his friends off a week ago. It was plaguing him. It didn't seem to matter if he was awake or asleep. The visions were so vivid. He felt like it had happened or would happen. Something seemed so familiar.

But it was always the same. The woman that he saw was blurry and he could never make her out clearly. But he remembered her black hair and blue dress. He got out of bed and dressed before splashing water on his face He had learned in the last few days that he couldn't sleep after the dream.

He descended the stairs and met Eileen, the head kitchen servant at the bottom. “Your Highness? What are you doing up so early?” she asked as she continued to knead the bread. “It's not even dawn.”

“I couldn't sleep,” he replied with a half smile.

“Well, we can fix that,” she said before stopping and turning around. She retrieved a pitch and cup, pouring him a drink then handing it to him. “Warm milk, Your Highness, it does wonders.” Eileen winked at him.

“Thank you, Eileen,” he replied before drinking the beverage. It couldn't hurt. If, by some miracle, it worked, then he could get a few more hours of sleep before dealing with the issues ahead.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They had been in the village for three days. And it would take another three before they would see the castle. Rasha was getting antsy. “Hurry up, Miguel. By the gods, you are slow,” she hissed at him as he lingered in the market for goods. The soldiers would be moving out soon and she wanted to go back to the camp to hurry them along.

“Just give me a few more minutes. We aren't set to leave until noon,” he snapped back. Rasha had become a pain in the ass the last three days. She seemed to never want to be away from Lyle's side. Her thirst for money had become ridiculous. He turned and walked toward her, passing the woman by as she was looking the other way. “Are you coming?” he called back.

“Dammit, asshole,” she huffed as she started after him.

By the time the two arrived at the camp, the soldiers had already packed what little they had and had put out the fires. Miguel glanced at Rasha who had rode ahead to talk to Rais, the first lieutenant of Lyle's growing army. Within the next half hour, they were on their way home.

The journey over the proceeding three days was uneventful and boring. All Miguel had for entertainment was Rasha and her thin tolerance for his goading. It wasn't until they topped the hill that overlooked the valley where Lyle had the castle rebuilt that he noticed a change in her.

He pushed his horse next to hers as they descended the grassy hill. “Happy to be back?” he asked, glancing over. She stared off in space. “Rasha?”

“Yeah,” she replied at his clipped tone.

“What's wrong?”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I asked are you happy to be back?” he repeated, watching her closely.

“Of course,” she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She hoped that Miguel didn't notice. The sense of familiarity came over her but Rasha pushed it aside. It was a ridiculous notion because she knew Ihrie wasn't even on the same island. The woman was out trying to recover some crazy imaginable treasure that just didn't exist. Rugudorull taught her that. Looking for power would destroy you.

The gates opened when they approached and the group began the trek through the outer part of the city.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In a dark room in Reon, a man sat smiling at his reflection. The mirror worked and he was finally able to see his prey. They would all pay for their interference in his plans and he would have what he wanted. He had worked twelve long years trying to find Ihrie. Her magic was the strongest and she was the only one that could oppose him. And he couldn't let that happen, he was so close.

The sounds of footsteps echoed around him. “Master,” a voice whispered, breaking the silence and echoing off the walls.

“Yes,” he replied, not taking his eyes off of his reflection.

“We have the location of where she might be traveling to,” the man spoke, kneeling to hand him the papers. He hoped to win the favor of his master.

“Good work, Talgen,” he smirked. “That was faster than I expected. Now bring her back to me _alive_ ,” he stressed.

“What about her friends?”

“I care nothing for her companions.”

“I understand, Master,” he said and stood. The man was tall with jet black hair and dark blue eyes. His clothes suggested a master sorcerer because of the detail in the fabric. The robes were a dark red with black lining and he wore a golden dragon around his neck. He retreated into the shadows before vanishing in a black cloud.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ihrie could see the castle through the trees as they followed the road. She was relieved to see it looked older than the accounts she had heard. With luck and hope, there would be something that would give her a clue. After the last quest, she needed something solid and promising. And no princes with revenge in their eye would be welcomed. “Come on. We have to find a safe way in,” she shouted over her shoulder before heeling her horse forward.

The trio trotted to a stop at the edge of the rumble and descended the horses, securing them to a tree before the questions started.

“What about Shigeo, Ihrie?” she asked as she glanced from him to her.

“I'm coming,” he answered her, staring at Ihrie, waiting for her to argue. “I could be useful to you, and besides, I don't want any treasure you might find.”

She relented, not wanting to delay the search. “Fine, let's go,” she said hastily, walking toward the front of the building.

Shigeo smiled, looking at Fam who winked at him before following the woman's led. The group made their way through the fallen stones and overgrown brush and roots. Ihrie cut a path straight in, toward the old greeting arch before she stopped. Shigeo stilled, waiting and watching her until she moved to the left, away from him. He glanced at Fam who nodded before he followed her. It wasn't until he had round the taller set of rumble and saw what she must have known about, a break in the exterior wall of the castle.

Ihrie slipped in, taking a few tentative steps forward before stopping to wait on the two behind her. She didn't want to be caught in a trap. Her eyes studied the floor, walls and ceiling. Shigeo stepped beside her as Fam spoke an incantation for light.

“Ihrie?” she whispered.

“What?” she asked, turning to see the woman who was pointing at some of the engravings on the outside wall.

“I think we should go this way,” Shigeo spoke, gaining the duo's attention.

Ihrie glared at him until he pointed at a glimmer that caught her eye. Why hadn't she noticed that before Fam chanted the spell. “Good eye,” she mumbled as she began studying the floor.

“I think it's okay,” he spoke and took several steps toward the long hallway.

She shook her head. “It's foolish to just go walking about,” she bit at him, following his led. A noise behind her caught her attention and Ihrie glanced back to see a very large, and very sharp, razor swinging her way. She heard Fam squeak before she was push out of the way. The heavy weight on top of her made it hard to breathe and she opened her eyes to see Shigeo over her.

“Are you okay?” he whispered to her.

“Shigeo,” she spoke, confused and unsure of what was happening.

“I'm sorry, Ihrie,” he said, heaving himself off of her, extending a hand to the woman.

She took it as he lifted her to her feet. “Thank you,” she whispered. “That was really weird.” She followed him as Fam moved to their side of the hall.

“Ihrie, are you alright!?” she spoke, concern filling her voice.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” she replied, smiling at her friend to ease the worry. But the truth was, it wasn't the near-death experience that had her trembling, but the man that stood beside her. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ she chastised herself moving to the front of the group.

“We'll start at the end and work our way back,” she told them, carefully taking note of her surroundings. She didn't want another incident. And she didn't want Shigeo to think he was invaluable in their searches.

Ihrie paused as a feeling of familiarity swept over her. She was staring at the other end of the corridor when her vision began to blur. A green field came into focus, the tall grass swaying in the wind, as a castle on the next hill emerged out of the mist. It looked to be a new castle and when she glanced down, her clothing gave her pause.

Instead of seeing her armor and tattered, dirty clothes, Ihrie found herself in a dark blue dress that fluttered with the wind and grass. She glanced back up to see a shadowy, fuzzy figure walking toward her. Black hair was kicked into her face from a strong breeze and when she pulled it away, the figure was gone. She stood alone on the hill that overlooked a peaceful kingdom. Then, just as suddenly as the vision appeared, it disappeared and Ihrie found herself looking down the hallway of the old and musty castle.

“Are you okay?” Shigeo asked the woman, lightly touching her shoulder as he looked at her.

“Yeah,” she replied, moving forward. Whatever she had just seen, Ihrie knew that she couldn't began to understand, or even explain, what had happened. She knew that Shigeo didn't believe her answer but there wasn't much he could do or say to get her to talk.

“Ihrie?” Fam spoke, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn. “You don't look well.” She knew she had to be careful and keep a close eye on the female. The trance-like state she had slipped into sowed a seed of uneasiness in Fam. Their voices hadn't reached her and shaking hadn't helped either.

She glanced at Shigeo, remembering the comments he had made before. Ihrie's eyes looked like he had described them, hollow and blank. It ate at her knowing that her friend choose to keep it to herself.

“Come on, Fam,” she said, lying a hand on her friend. “I'm okay, so don't worry.” She smiled, reassuring the woman. “We have to find something or else this is a waste. Treasure doesn't wait around forever.” She moved to take the led again. They didn't have to treat her like a baby. She could take care of herself, but Ihrie also realized that they must know something was wrong.

Fam looked at the man who nodded.

“Fam, get up here. You have the light,” she clipped behind her.

“Coming,” she called back, hurrying to her side.

The trio walked the hall in silence, carefully taking their time until they could see the light was coming from behind a door. The entrance had elegant and ornate engravings with jewels embedded deep within the grain. In the center, there was a waning moon, letting the light that drew their attention exit.

“Look like this is it,” she replied as she hesitated before moving to open the door. Ihrie wasn't completely sure of what was in the room and she suddenly felt like she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. But there seemed to be a pull and with the two behind her, silent urging her forward, left the woman with no chance.

The block of wood opened to reveal a trunk, just as ornate, sitting on the other side of the decorated room. There was a plush and decorative rug under the chest as well as tapestries hanging on the walls, surrounding them in a story of images.

“Wow,” Fam's voice echoed around them, “look at the beautiful pictures, Ihrie.”

But to the woman, her voice had faded to a low hum. She was alone in the room and the strongbox glowed, beckoning her to it. The surroundings seemed to disappear as Ihrie took the first few steps. Shigeo's voice was lost to her until she felt hands grab her from behind.

“I said stop, Ihrie,” he huffed at her, angry that she was not listening and obeying his order.

Ihrie blinked and glanced down, seeing the blue dress from before fading to familiar red armor. She noticed arms around her mid-section and felt a hot breathe on her neck.

“Ihrie,” he whispered, “please wake up.”

Everything suddenly focused and she found herself in his hold. Embarrassed and confused, Ihrie jerked away. “What the hell are you doing!?”

“Trying to get your attention. I guess it worked,” he bit back, dropping his grip on her and taking a step back. “What did you think you were doing?”

She stared at him for a moment, unsure of what he was talking about. The confusion could be seen in her face but she knew what she saw. However, to her friends, it appeared that she was blacking out. Or going crazy. All Ihrie knew was that, whatever was in the trunk was important and something she _had_ to see. Especially if she was hallucinating.

“I was walking to the chest,” she piped back. “We came here to see if there was anything valuable and I'm going to look and see what's inside.” It wasn't a lie, but her intentions had become altered since she entered the ruins.

Shigeo didn't believe her and stepped around the woman. “I think someone else should open it,” he spoke, moving to touch the trunk only to be thrown back.

Fam yelped in surprise before running to Shigeo's side. “What happened?” she asked, looking to Ihrie who shrugged her shoulders.

“I don't know,” she finally replied in exasperation.

“Should I-” Fam began before her friend cut her off.

“No, I don't want you hurt,” she ordered as Shigeo picked himself up off the floor. “I didn't cast the spell you know,” she smiled at him as he caught his breathe. It served him right to think he could meddle so easily with magic.

“Who the hell are you?” a female voice in the threshold caught their attention.

Ihrie looked up to see a medium height woman with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. A tall man stood behind her but she couldn't make out his features in the shadows. “We're looking for treasure,” she spoke, carefully watching them as she moved into their eye-line of the trunk.

“We were here first,” she spat out and stepped inside, walking past the woman. Her clothes told Ihrie that she was a magic-user. And when the man filled the door frame, the woman didn't need to see the sword on his side to know he was the muscle of the two.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you-” she said, cutting her words off when the trunk rejected her. “I told you,” she commented, staring at the angry woman on the floor.

“You bitch,” she started before the man took a couple of steps toward her.

Ihrie could see his black hair and sharp, cold, steel-blue eyes. He reminded her of Shigeo.

“Calm down, Ava,” he spoke, “it has a spell.” She glanced up at him then over to the trunk then to the woman staring at her.

“You should have at least listened to me,” Ihrie barked out, turning to move toward the chest.

Everyone held their breathe when she reached out to touch it.

Ihrie could feel the tension in the room dissipate as a field came into focus around her. The chest sat a foot away. She looked behind her, finding herself alone before noticing her change of clothing. The woman took a deep breathe and tentatively reached out to touch the top of the wood. She felt a strange tingling begin in her hand before she pulled it back, but it continued.

The contents suddenly began glowing, letting light peek out through the cracks of the box. She looked for a lock but it didn't seem to have one. Whoever placed the spell believed it would be sufficient protection. But she wondered why she was able to get so close. She didn't hesitate a second time to open the trunk.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	4. The Secret of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyle decides to send word for help to his old friends. Ihrie, Fam and Shigeo find the treasure and meet some new friends.

  
_Ruin Explorers  
Chapter Three: The Secret of Magic_

 __

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lyle sat staring at the wall. The same wall that he had been gazing upon for over an hour. It was his dream again. The woman always stood outside _his_ castle, calling _his_ name and asking for _his_ help. Whenever he neared her, she simply disappeared and he wasn't able to make out any of her features, which bothered him. But the feeling of familiarity was strong and he wracked his memories in an attempt to remember who she was. Where had he seen her?

“You Majesty,” a voice broke through his thoughts and brought the king back to his senses.

Lyle glanced over to see the speaker, the Secretary of State, Troue Phillips. He was an annoying man, and irritated Lyle to no end, but he was excellent at his job. And that was the only reason he was still around. His dark brown hair was swept back as dark brown eyes bore into his.

“What is it?” he asked. The man never left him alone. It was rare that he had more than a few moments to himself. But the current condition of Reon was turning before his eyes, and it was because of Troue's assistance and constant monitoring of the situation. Within a few years, Reon would be back to its original status.

“Are you feeling well?” he inquired sincerely.

Lyle was caught off-guard by his concern. “Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Was there something you needed?” he replied, steering the conversation in another direction. Lyle didn't realize that his face was reflecting the current turmoil raging inside. He would have to work on that.

“Please excuse me, Your Majesty, I was just worried about your health. Rasha and Miguel have returned with the small band of soldiers you sent to the southern region.”

“Good, send them in,” Lyle responded as he shifted.

Troue moved back through the doors, re-entering with Miguel, Rasha, Maik and Rais. All bowed before the captain spoke.

“Your Majesty,” Maik began as he stood, the others following his led. “We looked into the problem. There seemed to be more bandits than we had been informed or anticipated. The few villagers that were willing to talk with us spoke about a curse.”

“A curse?” Lyle blurted out, surprised by the turn of events.

“Yes, they said that a monster would attack and massacre everyone if we didn't leave them alone. From what the villagers say, some of the more remote villages were completely taken over.”

“But the villagers didn't seem to feel that the bandits were threatening him. They acted like they were being protected,” Miguel spoke up, causing everyone to still at the amazement of what he had just stated. Something so insightful did not usually come from Miguel.

Lyle looked at Rasha who could only shrug before his eyes landed on Maik. “Is this true?”

“It seems to be so, Your Majesty,” he replied sorrowfully.

Lyle nodded as he sank into deep thought. Any which way he stepped, there would be trouble and only more problems would come up. There didn't seem to be a peaceful way to solve this if even the villagers were not willing to cooperate. “We must proceed with care, Captain.”

“I understand,” he nodded. No rash actions.

“What do you plan to do?” Rasha asked, waiting to hear his response.

“We need to collect information but we also need to alert the other small towns about the dangers of venturing too far away. Until then, no more shipments of any kind are to pass to these villages. I will not let them kill others and take what they want but I do not wish to start another war, just yet.”

“Good plan,” Rasha replied before turning to walk out. “I'm going to talk to a couple of my contacts,” she tossed over her shoulder before disappearing behind the closing doors.

Lyle turned to his captain. “There is another thing,” he spoke, handing the man an envelope and a piece of paper. There were two names jotted down. “Deliver that envelope to one of those listed and wait for a response before returning.”

Maik nodded and slipped the burden in his inside jacket pocket before exiting with Miguel in tow.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When her fingers touched the wood, the trunk opened to reveal the illuminated items – a jeweled sword, a leather bound book with an engraved clasp, and an amulet. Ihrie could feel the power pulsing inside the treasures. She had to blink a few times when they started rattling. She wasn't sure what the allure of these items were or even why they needed a protection spell.

Ihrie felt the air behind her shift, knowing that the people in the room with her had moved forward in an attempt to see what the fuss was all about. But what she hadn't anticipated was the sorceress' speed. Within seconds, Ava had pushed the kneeling woman out of the way and reached for the closest object. Before her fingers could touch the hilt of the sword, the woman found herself on her rear with the breathe knocked out of her.

Everyone took a step back.

“What the hell!?” she gasped, staring hard at the smirking female.

“I never said that the spell had been broken,” she remarked before she heard someone whisper her name. The woman paused, suddenly filled with familiar emotions, before turning to face the trunk.

The world seemed to ripple and melt at the same time.

The stone of the castle, tapestries, and people in front of her slowly disappeared, melding with the sky, trees, and grass, as she felt the wind on her face. Ihrie closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe before opening them to no longer see the room she had just occupied. Instead, a valley stretched out below where she sat. There was no castle or mysterious figure this time.

Ihrie glanced down to see the navy fabric wrapped around her body. She heard her name again and glanced up to see the magical items floating in front of her. “Were you the one calling me?” she spoke before the world went dark, leaving the only source of light emanating from the treasures. “Hello?”

The woman could hear her voice echoing. “What do you want?” she tried again, only staring at the glowing talismans.

“The power within in you,” came the echoed and broken reply of a female.

“Power?” she repeated, confused. But there was a chance that she might have found a way to lift her curse. Finally.

“The secret to magic. You possess it,” the voiced answered, surrounding Ihrie.

“Can you lift my curse?” The hope in her voice did not do unnoticed.

“The power is within you. You must break the seal.”

“If I could've done that, then I would've already,” she snipped back. There was a long pause before the anger was beginning to boil. “Can you at least tell me how I'm suppose to do that?”

“You must go on a journey to the beginning.”

“And where is that?”

“The jewel will show you the way. They are called the Juilon, and will guide you wherever you wish to go, but you must unlock the other secrets hidden within. The Lancaster will help you learn a few new spells. And Galoia will be your weapon, but you must use her wisely. She is very powerful, Ihrie. This power, if put into the wrong hands, would destroy your race. You must not let anyone take them from you,” the voice warned as it faded away.

The wind rustled the grass, catching her hair. Ihrie closed her eyes in frustration, ignoring the floating objects. “I don't understand,” she huffed before sighing and opening her eyes.

The stone had begun to glow more intensely before splitting into three parts. They moved toward her. The two on the outside veered to her wrists as the other one landed on her chest, over the breastplate. Then all three disappeared. The sword and book fell. The wind died.

Then the world around her faded.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Ihrie!” Fam called out as she took a few steps toward her companion before being stopped. She looked back to see Shigeo shaking his head.

“We need to be careful, Fam. Touching her might not be a good idea at this point,” he stated, glancing back at the frozen figure of Ihrie. The glow that was radiating off of her was something he had not seen in a long time.

“But,” she started, letting the words die before they left her lips.

The light faded and Shigeo let go of Fam, who immediately went to Ihrie's side. The man followed her, wanting to see for himself.

“Ihrie, are you okay?” she asked.

The woman turned to look at her friend. “Fam, you big baby,” she spat out.

“I thought something horrible was happened to you!” she cried. Ihrie stood to console her.

“Fam, I'm fine,” she began in a soothing voice.

“What just happened?” Shigeo spoke, drawing her attention. Their eyes connected.

“I'm not sure,” she told him honestly. She gave Fam another pat on the head before turning to pick up the treasure. Under the book, Ihrie saw a bundle wrapped with her name on the tag. Ignoring her gut reaction, she calmly picked it up. She didn't want to alarm anyone.

She tucked the stone in a pocket before wrapping the sword belt around her. She stuffed the bundle and book into a bag she had brought. When she finished, Ihrie looked up to see Shigeo intently watching her.

“Hey, we came here for that!” Ava roared as she tried to take a step closer.

Eros stopped her. “May we travel with you?” he asked, causing the woman beside him jerk away.

“What the hell, Eros?” she snapped at him. It was clear she was trying to hold her tongue.

“Why?” Ihrie questioned, eying the couple.

“There is something about you. I feel that I must accompany you. Please, I mean no harm. I, nor Ava, will not attack you. We can be of help,” he offered honestly.

Ihrie glanced at Shigeo, who was watching her. He nodded. It would be helpful. “Very well. I'll keep this,” she said, waving to what she had on her, “and you can have whatever you else you want. But after that, it's fifty-fifty. Got it?” she asked.

“Ihrie,” Fam started but she waved her off.

“We'll take it,” he agreed as Ava squealed. “My thanks,” he bowed as she set out to collect anything she thought valuable.

“Let's move out,” Shigeo offered to everyone after the woman rejoined them in the hall, just outside the door. Eros moved to take the heavy bag out of Ava's hands before falling in step beside her.

Within ten minutes, the group was outside and had found seats among the rumble to drink from a large water canteen Shigeo had produced. He took a long swallow before handing it off to the dark-haired female whop mimicked his action.

Ihrie passed it to Fam before she moved over to Ava as the woman was digging in the bag. She stopped and glared at the squirrel-like female. “What!?”

“Ava,” Eros clipped at her in warning. Ihrie glanced over and had to restrain a smile. Fam always wanted to befriend others.

“Can I at least look? I don't want any of it,” she pouted, putting on her puppy-dog eyes. Ava rolled her eyes but shifted the lip of the bag to where Fam could look inside. “Beautiful,” she sighed, her tail shifting back and forth behind her. Fam realized that she still held the water and took a drink before offering it to Ava.

Eros and Shigeo watched the two until Ava smiled and thanked her. Then a noise to his left caught Shigeo's attention and he turned to see Ihrie walking toward her horse. He glanced back at the group before following the woman. He needed to speak with her in private.

The man paused behind a tree, watching Ihrie stuff the bag in her satchel. He took a deep breathe and stepped out. “Ihrie,” he called out, not wanting to startle her. “Are you okay?”

She turned, closing the flap, and smiled. “I'm fine,” she replied as she started toward him.

When she tried to pass him, he stepped in her way. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” she spoke, not blinking or avoiding his eyes.

But Shigeo didn't believe her. “It was clear that you weren't in that room with us.”

Ihrie's eyes narrowed. “Stay out of this. It's none of your business.”

He heard movement behind him and knew that the others were heading toward their area. “This conversation isn't over,” he told her as he stepped around her and walked to his horse. Shigeo unleashed the animal when Fam's voice spoke behind him.

“Ihrie, Ava likes the same red berried that I do,” she exclaimed as the woman only shook her head.

“We should make camp soon,” Eros said, drawing everyone's attention.

“I agree,” Shigeo nodded, mounting his black steed.

Ihrie didn't speak as she walked back to her brown mare, mimicking Shigeo's actions. Fam bounded to her blonde and petite colt while Eros helped Ava secure the treasure before they both mounted their spotted horses.

The group followed Shigeo as he led them an hour east of where they were. If his assumptions were correct, then Ihrie would want to board a ship and move to the island north of Reon, Pandros. If she realized they were traveling the way they had come, then Ihrie didn't say anything. It was his luck that Fam was distracted and the two newcomers wouldn't know any different.

They stopped in time to make camp and gather what they could for dinner that night. Eros volunteered to hunt for their meat while Fam and Ava paired up to gather water and any fruits or berries nearby. That left Shigeo and Ihrie to set up the tents and prepare the fire.

After every had disappeared into the surrounding trees, Shigeo glanced over at the woman. She seemed unchanged but he couldn't trust his eyes. He turned, quickly finishing the make-shift roof before moving to help Ihrie. They exchanged no words as the two swiftly finished the sleeping areas. Ihrie moved away to Fam's horse, getting the pot and utensils out.

“I'll go collect the wood,” Shigeo spoke before Ihrie heard the crunch of his feet, signaling his departure.

She sighed and continued her task. The woman began to dig a hole with her crude shovel, an unfinished blade wrapped around a whittled wooden handle, several feet from their rolled mats and the tanned hides of animals. She moved to the edge of the woods and gathered several leaves before walking back to the fire-pit. Ihrie laid them out, overlapping the edges to keep dirt off of the food.

The sound of someone approaching made Ihrie turn to see Shigeo emerging from the forest. He noted that the pit was ready and dumped the pile of sticks beside it before he started placing them strategically inside. When he finished, he stood and glanced over at the woman. She was busy with her bedding. Even though Shigeo told himself he would not push her, he couldn't help but ask.

“Ihrie,” he began, moving toward her, “we need to speak.”

She stood. “I don't,” the woman began before he cut her off, grabbing her arm.

The sound of breaking sticks and laughing voices caused Shigeo to release Ihrie. He turned around and took a few steps away, occupying his attention with something else when they entered the small clearing.

“Ihrie,” Fam called as she quickly bounced to her. “We found enough to make dessert.” She smiled at her companion before Ava spoke.

“There's this giant bush. Fam tried to pick them all,” she teased. It made Ihrie's smile widen. It was apparent that Fam had made a friend.

“I guess I better get out another pan and the bread,” she told the blonde at her side. Fam smiled and yelped in excitement at the sugary goodness that awaited her.

Eros caught Shigeo's attention and the two men exchanged knowing looks before his attention was diverted back to his companion and the other women. A small smile passed the man's lips as he watched Ava. It was rare that she smiled so genuinely. He cleared his throat as he came up on them. “I have the meat,” he replied, tossing the line of fish on a palette of green leaves.

“Great,” Shigeo replied, stepping up to start the fire.

“I'll go get the water,” Ihrie spoke, grabbing the bucket and pans to clean.

The women turned to prepare their berry syrup. Shigeo and Eros glanced at each other again before the man bent and took the flint from Shigeo. “I can start this,” he offered.

Shigeo nodded and stood, walking after Ihrie.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ihrie knelt by the edge of the stream. The water was clear. She could see the smooth, round pebbles on the bottom as fish swam by. Sighing, she plunged the bucket in before pulling it up and setting it beside her.

A wind caught her hair before she heard her name. Ihrie looked up to see the trees replaced by a rolling field of grass. She could see a castle on the next hill. A man suddenly appeared, walking over the crest. The light was behind him and she couldn't make out his face.

A hand on her shoulder suddenly caused her to jump and Ihrie looked up to see Shigeo. She let out a breathe and relaxed, unsure of what had just happened.

“Are you okay?” he asked again, kneeling down beside her. “Ihrie?” he asked again, putting a hand on her forehead. “No fever,” he mumbled, watching her. He knew it must have been another vision.

“What?” she spoke, confused by his actions.

“Here,” he said, taking the pots from under her hand. He dipped them in the water, rinsing them off. He took her hand and pulled her up with him, bending down to pick the water bucket up. “Come on,” he said as he started moving toward the camp. Shigeo glanced back to see her behind him. He'd have to wait until later. He couldn't bring himself to say anything when he saw her in another trance.

When the duo returned, Eros had set up the rack, for cooking the fish, while leaving enough room for a pot. Ihrie moved to the fire, grabbing one of the pots from beside the pit. Fam brought out a bottle and a bundle of fabric with the bread and a utensil. Ihrie poured two cups of water into the container then took the bottle and emptied the contents in, stirring it with the spoon Fam had produced.

The blonde opened the fabric as Ihrie pulled a pocket knife out. The woman handed her companion a potato for each person as Ihrie quickly sliced it into squares. She sat it over the fire and knelt back to begin slicing the bread for dessert. Fam reached for the other pot, dumping the basket of berries inside before she started grinding them down.

The trio around them watched in awe. The two worked so well together. They didn't even have to speak. Eros shifted and flipped the fish, careful to not knock the bubbling soup over. Shigeo laughed to himself before moving to lounge on his bedding, watching Ihrie. Ava shifted her eyes from the moving man to Eros then to the women before making herself comfortable beside her companion.

Within the hour, the small group of travelers had eaten. Dinner was wonderful – fish, potato soup, and a bread with a sweet syrup. Fam and Ava were drooling over the sugary dessert. Each had gobbled two large pieces. Ihrie had laughed as they fought over the last section before Eros cut it in half.

Shigeo was captivated by Ihrie and how relaxed she had become since she came into possession of the heirlooms. He was finding it harder to hold his tongue. Narl’s words jumped into his mind. It was more dangerous to say something to her. He had to get away from her to clear his head. The man stood up and slipped out of the camp. He wandered aimlessly, finding himself in front of the river before he decided to return.

When the clearing came into view, he could only see Ihrie on her bedding. The book was in her hands. Shigeo realized that she must have been reading it when he broke out of the shadows. She didn't move from the noise he made and it worried the man. Shigeo swiftly walked to stand beside the woman.

“Ihrie,” he called to her. She didn't move and Shigeo knelt down resting his elbows on his knees. Her eyes were unfocused and he could tell that she was somewhere else. Slowly, he reached out, touching her on her cheek. There was still no reaction. Shigeo's heart jumped and his breathe caught. His hand moved to her shoulder and shook the woman.

Moaning lightly, she began to come around. Shigeo felt relief wash over him. “Ihrie, are you okay?” he asked as her eyes fell on him. She looked confused before she returned her gaze to the dancing flames. Shigeo reached around her to close the book resting in her lap.

With the sound of the cover closing, Ihrie was suddenly wake. She shook her head then realized someone was beside her. The woman glanced to her right before she instinctively scooted away. “Shigeo?”

“You're okay now,” he spoke softly, trying to comfort her. She nodded and he understood that it had begun. “You should put on the clothes. They'll help,” he told her before standing up and moving back to his area.

Ihrie looked back to the fire. She had read some of the book. Some things made more sense but she only had more questions. Fingers absently touched the spot where the stone had disappeared on her wrist.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Elleon – pronounced Ill-e-on (reference: The Aftermath)


End file.
